


Lazy day

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: I’m going to challenge you by putting in a request to make a SUPER fluffy Sherlock x Reader imagine that will make me cry. The game is on! Ily btw





	

The light creeping in trough the window, alert you that it’s time to get out of bed. Looking at the clock, it shows the time is 10 am. The room is cold, and so is the spot on the bed next to you. You sigh, not wanting to get out of bed, but without anyone to cuddle with it is less tempting. You get up, going over to the window. Looking out, you see that some snow has fallen, covering the world in a soft, shining white. Closing the window, you stand the for a few moments, admiring how peaceful it looks, even with people and cars going by. You decide to put on some pyjamas pants and a t-shirt, just in case. You don’t think there is anyone else is in the house, but it has happened before, you walking out in just your underwear, and meeting strangers for the first time that way. On your way to the door, you take your duvet with you, not really wanting to be without it and the comfort that it brings. 

With a yawn, you step out of the bedroom and pad into the kitchen. You call out for Sherlock, but you receive no answer. He must be out somewhere, probably on a case or visiting his brother or John. You start making yourself some breakfast, making some toast and boiling some water to make yourself some coffee or tea. Or maybe even hot chocolate? While you wait for the water to boil, you try to find the answer to this ‘very’ difficult question while eating your toast. Suddenly you feel a pair of arms engulfing you and the duvet. A kiss is placed on the side of your neck.

“Good morning, slept well?” You grip onto his arms, losing them slightly so you can turn around and give his a small kiss. 

“You already know I did, although it wasn’t nice to wake up without you in bed.” Sherlock smiles and kissing you, letting it last until the water heater signals it’s done with a small click.

“Well, I woke up a lot earlier than you, and I thought it would have been rude to wake you up, so I decided to find myself another case.” You turn around, still in his arms. You stretch to take down the hot chocolate packets from the cabinet, having decided that it is the perfect kind of day for it. Pouring the powder and boiling water into two cups, you stir it while Sherlock strokes your stomach, seeming content to just stand there for a little while.

“So did you find one?” You ask over your shoulder.

“Hm?” He seems to be entirely focused on you instead of the conversation. You give him a fond smile.

“A case, did you find a new case?”

“Yes, luckily I did.” He let you go then, so you can take the two steaming cups into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. You are carefull to not drop the duvet on your way there and plop down on the couch. You pat the seat next to you, Sherlock obliges with an eye-roll.

“Do you need any help?” Sherlock sits down next to you, and you immediately snuggle close to him.

“No, I will solve it in a day or so, but thank you for the offer.” You hum, picking up a book you started on yesterday, before handing another one to Sherlock. 

“Okay, you do that, but at least sit here with me for a while.” Sherlock smiles and give you a quick peck on the cheek.

“I will.” Pretty much the rest of the day is spent like that, although at one point you both put down you books, and you make Sherlock turn the tv on to some absurd show you like. Sherlock points out how dumb he thinks it is, but you tell him to shut up. He huffs, but lays down one the couch anyway, letting you lay between his legs watching the tv. He strokes your back and hair, making you feel warm and sleepy, At one point he picks up his phone and sends a text. When you look at him with a questioning gaze, he just turns his phone around his phone, which reads “Mr Sage did it.”

You don’t know who that is, but you don’t really care either, you’re just glad Sherlock solved the case. That means all the focus is going to be on you, something that yo don’t mind at all. you can already feel his hands resuming the stroking, albeit slightly lower and even more teasing. You smile, giving him yet another long kiss before dragging him to the bedroom to continue your lazy day there.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
